The invention concerns a device to allow pressurized gas into a vehicle safety device, preferably an airbag.
For example, how to inflate an airbag with gas escaping from a pressurized gas container is known from GB 2 277 984 A The pressurized gas container has openings via which the pressurized gas can escape in case of a crash in order to inflate the airbag. These openings are sealed gas-tight by means of a disk or film. The disks or film sealing the openings are dimensioned such that they would burst under the force of expansion from the compressed gas contained therein. They are therefore supported by means of a piston that lies outside the openings such that they cannot be destroyed based on the force of expansion of the compressed gas contained in the pressurized gas container. In case of a crash, the pistons supporting the disks or film are moved away so that the disks or film is/are burst by the force of expansion of the compressed gas and the compressed gas is released to inflate the airbag. This safety system presents the disadvantage that the piston serving to support the disk or film cannot be moved away fast enough or cannot be moved at all away from the openings due to existing friction or the risk of tilting so that a delayed and thus too-late inflation of the airbag occurs or, in an extreme case, the airbag cannot be inflated at all in a serious case.
Another device of the type mentioned at the beginning is also known, in which the disks or film is/are dimensioned such that they resist the force of expansion of the compressed gas. In this method of embodiment, in case of a crash, the disks or film is/are destroyed by a punch from a sharp tool controlled by means of a corresponding trigger arrangement so that the compressed gas can be released.